


Detecting

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Multi, for:lupusmonster, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity comes with the territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lupusmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lupusmonster).



> Written for lupusmonster for the 2009 house_stocking challenge on livejournal.

It's kind of sad, how hard House has to work at getting up the stairs to knock Wilson's door down. As for why--well, that's what Lucas is here to discover. Not on the clock, but one thing about being a private investigator, you still get curious.

This is the dead girlfriend's apartment. Amber. Lucas had all the best windows staked out since the first time he swung by to see how House's so-called best friend was doing. Not well, was the answer.

Wilson's sad enough for a dozen mourners. Lucas has the place bugged, and even he's kinda uncomfortable with Wilson talking like she's there. Lucas didn't tell House that. The guy really needs to know _less_.

Lucas's pick-up isn't great in the hall, but all the yelling pretty much comes through. He grins when it stops. A pair of binoculars and an open curtain, and yeah, he can see exactly why House made the effort.

_Damn_, seems like Wilson can kiss. And House isn't half-bad either. And once they get back to the bedroom, the bug kicks in the audio in real time. Lucas settles back, works a hand into his jeans, and prepares to satisfy his curiosity.


End file.
